


Drabbles of spn

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x21, 12x1?, Sam's over it, Shipper Sam, Spoilers, cas meets mary, sam is shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles as they come to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean walked down to the storage room. He was pissed now. Amara the bitch had taunted him with Cas’ bloodied body, groped him, hurt his Baby, then God/ Chuck had found his porn, healed Lucifer…

And still no CAS.

He wasn’t sure that he could hold back his feelings about this much longer. Or at all.

He stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw what was sitting in the storage room.

“Goddammit Chuck! Really? You couldn’t have zapped Baby to the garage at least?”


	2. 2

"Hello, Dean." Cas appeared.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Dean.” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Cas?” Dean arched a brow.

“Dean.” Cas stepped forward.

“Cas.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.” Dean licked his lips.

“Dean.” Cas growled out low.

“Cas.” Dean whispered.

Two inches apart, they stared unblinkingly at each other.

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“Oh my gawd! Will you two just kiss already?” Sam shouted from across the room.


	3. 12x1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was just something I felt I needed to write after the season finale. I might expand on it later but it's a drabble for now.

Dean and Mary stared awkwardly at each other, silent. Mary out of surprise that she was back. While Dean attempted beyond measure not to cry at seeing his mother standing before him alive and well once more. Was this real?

“Aren’t you going to give your mother a hug?” Mary smiled warmly.

Dean let go of the breath he was holding. A man tear fell silently from his eyes. Taking two giant steps he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air. Into her shoulder he repeatedly whispered, “Mom? Mom. You’re here. Mom.”

She held him back just as tightly. She calmly stroked his hair and whispered, “Shh, baby. It’s alright now.”

*****

Unbeknownst to them both everything was not alright.

Sam lay on the floor, bleeding from the gunshot wound. He wasn’t unconsious yet but soon would be. Cas was gone. His brother was dead. Now some random Britsh Men of Letters chick had shot him.

Almost made him miss the crazy that had been Bela.

Almost.

He laughed, coughing out blood and spittle.

“What? Why are you laughing?” She asked frustrated.

“I’m just wondering how you expect to move me once I pass out.” Sam laughed. Despite the pain, it was all he could do in this moment.

She paused.

*****

“Cas?” Dean called out. “I hope you got your ears on. Cas?”

Silence………

“Dean?” Large wings fluttered behind him. “ _Dean?_ ”

The hunter turned, smiling warmly. He wasn’t surprised when the angel pulled him in tightly for a hug. He held him back for a moment before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. His mother. Dean grinned. So that’s where Sammy got that from.

Cas backed away and looked to the smiling blonde woman. He tilted his head in confusion, narrowing his blue eyes. He glanced back to Dean and raised an eyebrow, questioning.

Dean quickly explained about his impromtu intervention with Amara, how she and Chuck had reconciled, how she had brought back his mother.

“Dean,” Mary lightly touched his shoulder, gaining his immediate attention. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your… _friend_.”

“Oh uh, right. Mom this his Castiel - Cas. He’s an angel.” Dean said nervously. His own hand hadn’t left Cas’ shoulder since they had finished hugging. Mary smiled. “Cas, you know my Mom.”

Cas nodded briefly. Then he turned his blue eyes back to the hunter’s. “Dean we should go. I fear Sam is in trouble.”

“Dammit. Can’t we ever just catch a break?” Dean ran a frustrated hand through his cropped hair.

“Presumably not.” Cas reached for the two Winchester’s. Before they could blink, they stood in the war room of the bunker. There was blood on the floor, and an angel banishment sigal on the wall. Dean quickly went and smeared the marking.

“Dean? Where is Sammy?” Mary asked, her concern apparent on her face.

“Sam? Sammy!” Dean yelled, and quickly began to search for his brother. The bunker was huge, it could take a bit to search the entire complex.

A hand on his shoulder halted him. He turned to Cas, who shook his head.

“He’s gone.”


End file.
